


Steamy Mornings

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Phil Lester, there's a bit of wall sex if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil have sex in the shower.





	Steamy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally uploaded and written in February of 2014.
> 
>  
> 
> Original A/N: You don’t get to change your mind, YOU JUST GET BOTH! :D

**Prompt** :

**[Here's a visual ](http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/71458713858) **

* * *

 

Dan’s eyes fluttered open to the soft rustle of the duvet moving beside him. The rays of sunshine that were peering through the window told him it was time to roll out of bed but the set of warm arms that had found their way back around his waist told him ten more minutes.

He sighed contentedly and snuggled in closer, closing his eyes just to catch a little bit more slee, and maybe savor this a little longer. Dan didn’t remember hearing Phil get up earlier, he was just glad that he decided to come back to bed instead of dragging him out of it. Dan was starting to drift back off to sleep when he felt a light tickling sensation across his cheek. Dan opened his eyes lazily and sighed. This was one of Phil’s more pleasant methods for waking him up; Kisses.

“Good morning snuggle-muffin,” Phil said softly.

Dan let out a faint yawn and turned his head. “Good morning you,” He said dreamily. 

Phil smiled fondly. He loved seeing Dan first thing in the morning. His messy wavy locks and silly sleep doused smiles made his heart flutter; It was honestly the perfect start to any day.

He kissed Dan’s nose. “And the bear finally wakes up from his six month long hibernation,” Phil teased.

Dan giggled. “You smell like mint.” He murmured as he turned over to face Phil. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and rested his head on his chest. 

“That’s typically an affect of brushing your teeth.” Phil said sarcastically.

“Shut it. It’s too early,” Dan mumbled. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

“It’s half past ten dear,” Phil stated before kissing the top of Dan’s head.

“Convince me to get out of bed.” Dan proposed.

“Convince you?” Phil scoffed.

Dan nodded. He wrapped his legs around Phil and nuzzled into his body.

“You’re like a koala bear…but heavier.”

“That’s not convincing me.”

Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled. He pried Dan off of him and pinned him on his back firm against the mattress with his hands on both sides of him. If Dan wasn’t fully awake before, he definitely was now.

Phil pecked him on the cheek and giggled. “Convinced?" 

"Nope.” Dan said, with a cheeky grin.

“Ah, this is very serious.” Phil inquired. “But, I know what will be a good persuader." Phil pressed his lips against Dans kissing him slowly and softly, drawing the kiss out as long as he could while deliberately not making it anything more.

He pulled away. "You know, this would be more fun if you brushed your teeth.” Phil murmured against his lips.

“Oh-kay.” Dan said, feeling slightly transfixed. 

Phil unpinned Dan and rolled off to the side. “I’ll be here when you come back.” He said flirtatiously.

Dan got of bed and shuffled along to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and somehow got caught up in fixing his hair. Although, when it was like this there wasn’t much to do to with it.

When he got back to the room, Phil was laying on their now made bed with a triumphant smirk.

“Glad to see you’re up.” He teased.

Dan groaned. “Why did I fall for that?” He thought out loud.

“Because, I know what motivates you.” Phil said with a wink.

“You’re the worst.” Dan said endearingly. 

“But you love me  _still_  me.” Phil said with a tone of smugness. 

Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled.  Well, if we’re  _not_  having sex, I’m going to go take a shower.“ Dan said as he already leaving the room to go back to the bathroom.

Once there, he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Once the glass doors had fogged up and the steam was pouring from the top, Dan stripped out of his pajamas and stepped into the hot stream of water. He stood there for a few moments allowing the steamy water to hit his back.

Dan found himself singing "I Wanna be Yours” as he just let the water fall on him. He was so lost in what he was doing, that he hadn’t heard Phil sneak into the bathroom and get into the shower with him.

“You call the shots babe.” Dan sang off key, as he closed his eyes.

“I just wanna be yours.” Phil responded causing Dan to jump and cover himself. Phil laughed. “Oh, calm down Dan, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Dan pouted. “Come to make up for earlier?” He sulked.

“Maybe.” Phil said, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed his cheek. “Yes." 

"Good."Dan said, relaxing into his arms. Dan can feel a smile pressed against the juncture of his neck and shoulder just before Phil grazed his teeth along the spot.

Dan grabbed the shower gel from the side of the tub He slid out of Phil’s embrace and handed it to him.

Phil, squeezed some into his hand to lather against Dan’s chest. His hands traveled up to his collarbones and then back down to his belly-button, in a slow and rhythmic with the occasional flick at a nipple to shake things up. 

Dan sighed at the feel of Phil’s hands along his skin. He loved it when he did this. Phil’s hands and fingers were had to be the work of the gods.  Dan felt as Phil’s hands traveled further down his body finally coming to his bum, pulling his body into his. 

Phil pressed his forehead against Dan’s, and kissed him as he cupped his bum softly. He could feel Dan’s half hard cock pressed against his thigh. It never failed to amaze him how much he loved this.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and pressed his body tighter against Phil’s in an attempt to grind against him. He loved the sensation of wet skin on wet skin. 

"P-Phil.” Dan groaned out softly.

Phil breathed out shakily as he moved he rocked his hips into Dan, taking over the grinding. Dan moaned, as Phil gripped his hips instead. Phil coaxed Dan backwards, until his back hit the icy tile. Dan pulled away and rested his head against it, as he let out another heavy breath.  

“ _Do_  you wanna be mine?” Phil murmured, still thinking of the song from earlier.

Dan closed his eyes against the and choked a weak “Yes”, as Phil wrapped his slick, soapy hand around his cock.

“Yes, I wanna be _yours_.” Dan hissed, as Phil ran his thumb along the side of his cock.

Phil smirked, as he stroked Dan’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head, before pumping it normally. He felt Dan’s whole body jerk, as he ran a couple a fingers across his balls.

“Fuck.” Dan gasped.

Phil moaned slightly. “Want me to tell you what I’ve been thinking about?” Phil asked, breathlessly. Dan nodded.

Phil chuckled, and pressed a warm kiss to the base of Dan’s jawline. He let go of Dan’s cock, and a small whimper escaped his lips. Phil grabbed the small bottle of lube that they kept in the shower solely for reasons like this and worked it in his fingers. Using his other hand, Phil held up Dan’s leg, as Dan braced himself against the wall.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about you.” Phil said, as he slid a finger into Dan.

“Me?” Dan said, as his breath hitched.

“Yeah. Well, specifically your bum.” Phil said, as he worked his finger in and out of Dan. “Ever since I got you out of the bed this morning, I’ve been thinking about how hot you look when your face is all flustered and your mouth is wide open, as I thrust into you.” He said, adding another finger, causing Dan to shiver.

Dan groaned. 

Phil chuckled. He thrusted his fingers in and out of Dan a few more times, hooking his fingers on the last one before he pulled them out. He set down Dan’s other leg as he lubed up his own cock.

He then kissed Dan tenderly. “I really do hope this makes up for tricking you.” He whispered. He pulled away. “Darling, could you lift your leg up again?”

Dan lifted his leg and Phil took a hold of it, as he used his other hand to line himself up with Dan. 

Phil moved so that just the tip was inside of Phil. He placed his hand on the tile above Dan, as he slowly pushed in a little deeper.

“ _Oh my god_.” Dan breathed. His eyes quivered shut as Phil pushed further into him. He placed one hand against the wall to steady himself.

Phil pushed in slow deliberate thrusts, tightening this grip on Dan’s thigh as he did. He leant foreword and kissed him passionately; His lips soft and tender, as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Phil pulled away rested his head and Dan’s forehead. He locked eyes with Dan, as he rolled into him a little harder trying to keep his movements smooth and impassioned.

Dan whimpered softly, as Phil thrusted harder, writhing slightly against the tile. He rested his hand on Phil’s chest, trailing his fingers along his wet skin, pursing his lips as he did. He looked up at him through his long wet eyelashes.

Phil took his head off of Dan’s forehead, and rested just outside of his neck. He ran his lips down Dan’s neck, before placing a trail of kisses.  
  
“You’re _so_  hot like this.” Phil breathed into Dan’s neck. He placed a few tender kisses along his jawline. He thrusted harder and deeper, listening to Dan’s barely audible whispers above the stream of the water.

Dan tipped his head back, and closed his eyes, only to have them shot wide open, when Phil thrusted into his spot, causing a string of incomprehensible words and noises to spew forth from his lips.  
  
“Fuck, _shit,o_ h God, P-Phil, oh, feel  _so_  good” Dan stuttered through heavy breaths.  
  
“You like that baby? ” Phil mumbled.  
  
“Fuck. _Phil_. Yes.“ Dan panted.  
  
Phil returned his mouth to Dan’s neck, fucking deep into him listening to Dan’s incessant moans and babbles. ” _You call the shots babe.“ He whispered._  
  
Dan moaned, head thrown back, mouth open

“ _PhilPhilPhil_.” Dan moaned inaudibly, as he came hard, hot and thick over his own chest, and a little bit on Phil. The sight and the sound of Dan orgasming, was enough to pull Phil over the edge, and after a fee more thrusts, he was coming deep inside of Dan.

Phil pulled out of Dan and set his leg back down. He places his hands on Dan’s hip and presses his lips to his.  
  
“Morning sex in the shower?“ Phil chuckled as he pulled away.

“Achievement unlocked.” Dan breathed, with a dazed smile. As soon as Dan is sure he can stand on his own, he pulled him self off of the wall and stepped back into the stream of the now cooler water, to wash himself off; Pulling Phil with him of course.

"You know this shower has gone to waste.” Dan said.

“And whose fault is that?” Phil inquired as he grabbed a bit of shower gel to wash himself with.

“Um, I believe it's  _yours_?” Dan sassed.

“You weren’t complaining before.” Phil sing-songed. 

After a quick wash and rinse, Dan shut off the water and they both got out and dried themselves off, before wrapping the towel around their waists.

“Your curly hair.,,” Phil mumbled, running his hand through it. “Still as adorable as ever.”

Dan blushed. “Thanks.”

As they sauntered out of the bathroom, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s bare torso and nuzzled his head into his shoulder. 

“I"m so glad I got out of bed for this.”


End file.
